In conventional DVD video, it is allowed to prohibit non-normal-speed playback operations for particular parts. Prohibition is allowed to be defined in units of chapters. When one of such chapters is being played back, if a user operation of requesting a playback operation at a non-normal speed such as a fast-forward operation or a fast-backward operation occurs, the request is rejected.
It is known to define entry points in the form of a map for use in random access (an example may be found, for example, in Patent Document 1). It is also known to manage jumping of a playback position by using marks and PIN numbers (an example may be found, for example, in Patent Document 2).
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-341640
[Patent Document 2] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-158965